Death and Rebirth
by SailorEevee
Summary: Fluffy Yamaken based on my Lone Wolf fan-fic. What happens when someone is in so much pain, then finds someone else the same way. A lot of snuggling in this one! ^_^


A/N: Okay, I'm not sure where this one is supposed to go,but its in one of those spots, probably even before Lone Wolf, that I haven't said what happened to Matt. Just kinda throw the plot lines of seasons 1 and 2 out the window okay? Anyway, I felt like writing something, but I wanted to give people a chance to read the new chapter of All's Fair before I did another one of those. So, here's another brain-child of mine, probably not making sense in the plot line for Lone Wolf that I've already established, but you may consider it a stand alone story. Yaoi, Yamaken, angst, attempted suicide, have I said enough?  
  
  
Wind was whipping wildly in another blast of snow and ice against his face. He was sad, alone, and had been for a year or two now. The boy couldn't remember, considering there was no way to tell time in this worlds. Had it been two days, three? Or maybe a millenia. To the boy, it felt that way. It felt like half of his soul was gone, half of his heart. It was like that when you lost your digimon. Yamato could not remember a time when his partner had not been right there with him, except for now. He didn't know why he stayed in the cold northernlands, but he did, for he knew nowhere else. He heard the lonely howl of a Garurumon just ahead, and almost answered back with a cry of his own, just as lonely and pained. He didn't, but felt no better for it. He wasn't strong like them, not even as strong as his friends. He had left them, and was still running. He was part of no pack, and no pack would take him. Not now.  
  
A small cry whispered on the wind. Yamato chose to ignore it as another digimon, but then it came again, this time more clear, almost human. He stopped, listening again to the cry. It was a sad, whimpring cry, one that a human would do if in pain or very sad. He shrugged and turned to follow it.  
  
  
Run, Running all the time,  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side.  
Me, I'm the one you chose,  
Out of all the people,  
You wanted me the most.  
  
  
He found a small hill, ridged with snow. He sat down, hearing the cry much softer now, like the person had given up. He put his hand down, and felt another hand in the snow. Yamato lept up and dug, finally pulling out a slightly built, tall, and dark haired boy out of the snow. He clutched at Yamato's arm, but then slipped away, backing away from the blonde. "What did you do that for? I was so close...I could see the darkness.." The boy fell to his knees, hot tears dripping down his cold face. Yamato didn't know what to do with this boy. He looked to be his own age, but Yamato hadn't talked to another human in ages. He finally put his hand on the boy's shoulder, taking him from his sorrows.   
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't know. I'm Yamato." He held out his hand to the dark-haired boy, wincing as the boy took it in his own freezing grasp. "I'm Ken. You shouldn't have done that. Now I'll have to wait all over again. I hope I can die before anyone else finds me." Yamato stepped back at that statement. This boy wanted to die? "My friend, my best friend in the whole world, he's dead. I can't bring myself to deal with that..or what I've done." Ken said, staring at the snow on the ground. Yamato only saw once into the dark violet eyes of Ken, and in them he saw an echo of his own: cold, afraid, sad, and alone. Ken started to rub something on his belt, touching it for comfort. Yamato didn't have to see to know what it was. "You had a digimon?" He asked, bringing Ken's head up. Ken just glared at him, his eyes suddenly hard and cruel. "What would you care? Just who are you anyway?"  
  
Yamato clenched his teeth in anger, but pushed it back down. He had no right to get mad at this kid. He fought back his rage and managed to speak. "I was a digidestined. I had a digimon too." Ken looked at his, his gaze much softer now. "Had?" Yamato touched his own digivice, noting the differences between his and Ken's. "Yes, had. He froze to death, keeping me warm."  
"Why were you up here? Didn't you know it was this cold?"  
"A...it's a long story. He protected me because...never mind." Yamato couldn't bring himself to say why, to say he had let his friends down, to say he ran away from his problems. Ken just nodded and leaned against a rock outcropping. "I hope he's happier then when he was with me..my digimon I mean. I hurt him...a lot." Ken shivered, pushing his meager clothing up against his body. Yamato, who was cold himself, found a small cave, and they soon got a small fire going.  
  
And I'm so sorry that I've fallen,  
Help me up, let's keep on running,  
Don't let me fall out of love.  
  
Yamato had talked to Ken enough that he knew some basic things, okay family, not a lot of friends, and a digimon. He was fragile, as Yamato could see in his violent shivering. He sat very close to the fire, yet the dark-haired boy shook like he was in the middle of an earthquake. Yamato could stand it no longer. He wrapped his arms gently around the slighter boy's shoulders and pulled him close. Ken pulled back only slightly, the succumed to Yamato's touch and the warmth.  
  
Running, Running as fast as we can,  
Do you think we'll make it?  
Do you think we'll make it  
We're running, keep holding my hand,  
So we don't get seperated.  
Be, be the one I need,  
Be the one I trust most,  
Don't stop inspiring me.  
  
Ken clung to Yamato, his shivering diminishing slowly. Yamato sat, caressing the dark-hair gently. "Are you afraid of this?" Yamato asked softly, not wanting to startle the nervous boy. Ken just snuggled closer. "I'm not afraid. Who could be afraid of this?" He smoothly rose his head, and touched his lips to Yamato's. Yamato obliged, pouring his growing passion into the simple kiss. They pulled together, stopping to breathe, but quickly joining again. This time, it wasn't for warmth. They kept each other warm, lasting for the rest of the day.   
  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running,  
We work so hard to keep it going,  
Don't make me want to give up.  
Running Running,  
As fast as we can. Do you think we'll make it?  
Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, keep holding my hand,  
So we don't get seperated.  
  
Yamato awaoke to the sun's last rays glittering over the snow. He smiled as he watched the rays touch the pale face of his koi, his lover, the one who was so much alike to him. Yamato reached out a tender hand andbrushed Ken's face. The boy didn't move, but shivered slightly. A sound outside prevented Yamato from going any farther. A group of Mojamon stormed into the cave, clubs waving. They struck ken in the face and chest before setting on Yamato. He tried his best, but the digimon were too strong. The trapped him in a corner, prepared for the kill. Suddenly his digivice went off, scaring the Mojamon out of the cave.  
  
Yamato was scared. Ken hadn't moved since the attack, and night was setting in, making the cave unbearably cold. He came to a decision. He picked up his unmoving koi and started walking. His one hope? To get to the continent of server before they froze. As he walked farther and farther, the colder and harder it got, with the wind blasting in his face. Soon Yamato realized the inevitable. He could go no farther. As he huddled in the snow he touched Ken's face. he was alive, but probably dying. "Maybe he'll get what he wanted after all." He whispered to himself, shivering under the onslaught of wind and snow. "No." He said, hissing under his breath. He could not let Ken die. This boy at least should get another chance.  
  
Running, Running,  
As fast as we can.  
Do you think we'll make it?  
Do you think we'll make it?  
We're running, keep holding my hand,  
So we don't get seperated.  
  
There was only one thing left to do. He curled up with Ken, covering the vunerable boy with his own body heat, just like Gabumon had done, so long ago. As he did so Yamato wished, wished as hard as he could for a miracle. He knew he would not survive, but maybe he could buy a chance for Ken. The night wore on, and Yamato could feel the cold slowly taking over his body. He was numb, his hot tears burning his almost blue skin. This is the end, he thought, this is how I'm going to die. A Garurumon called out, then another, a sad lullaby, and the last things Yamato would probably ever hear. Yamato found himself crying with them, all his sadness and pain and everything came out into one loud mourful howl. As he cried he felt the music wind all around him warming his body, bonding with his skin as fur. The music ran through his body, changing it for running, for warmth. He was aware of everything, from the smell of the snow to the crunch of it underneath what was now a massive paw. He did not thank anyone for his gift. instead he gently grasped Ken and ran far and fast, until he reached the warmth of Server. There he waited, waited until the sun rose.  
  
Ken awoke to a strange howl. He looked around, seeing not snow but lush plants and warmth. He saw Yamato nowhere, and searched everywhere. He gave up, hearing voices in the distance, calling his name. Daisuke could be distinguished, calling the loudest of all. As he turned to leave he heard the howl again. A snow white Garurumon with sharp blue eyes stood watching, then lept away. Ken started after it, but stopped. Another howl rose from the distance, but this time it was almost..happy. Ken whispered softly "Thanks Yamato." The Garurumon howled again, this time in farewell.  
  
  
A/N: Wierd huh? Anyway the song is Running from No Doubt. 


End file.
